A Saint's Bizarre Adventure
by Kamen Rider Ebon
Summary: Many people want to be hero but don't realize the price of such a lifestyle. Constant conflicts, Test of Morality, and devastating hardships, life changing decisions are what in store for such a person. This is the story of how a boy is given power to become a man. Will he Stand to new challenges or fall to the consequences of being a hero? May go M later on. OCs ok for submission


A Saint's Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1: Tear Away and Smash Mouth (1)

A man, in a dark-grey suit of armor with black highlighting on the shoulder, wrists, ankles, and chest, sat in an even dark room. Darkness itself seemed to emanate from him. His head was masked by a helmet that had a pair of round eyes, on the sides of the eyes were jagged fins of metal. Above his eyes is 'V' shaped antenna that look like jagged lightning bolts. His right shoulder-pad had a large grey spikes on them. On his right fist was small aperture. His limbs are covered by a grey protective metal armor that looks like armored gauntlets and boots. Around his waist was a black belt with a crimson gem as a buckle. On his legs are black pointed boots that come up to his knees which were covered in silver kneepads.

"Hello my name is Ebon, and yes I'm a Kamen Rider." The man greeted, looking down into a large text in his hands. "Unlike most Riders I'm a Chronicler, but I do handle my business from time to time."

"After watching what occurs in the Prime RWBY world, I decided that Jaune Arc could be a little more badass." He waves an armored hand dismissively "Oh don't get me wrong, he's likeable but his obsession with becoming a hero is hindered by the fact he…well, isn't very heroic, courageous, or strong, etcetera, etcetera. Still his tenacity is admirable, so I've decided to give him a little help."

"However, being a genuine hero comes with costs, namely a life of Constant Struggles and Devastating Hardships. So with this in mind, I have changed some factors in his life, creating a new RWBY world." Ebon chuckles briefly before opening the text. "Let's see what happens when a boy is given power to become a man."

DISCLAIMER: I, Kamen Rider Ebon don't own any of the source material for this story. I'm just a major fan of JoJo's badassedry and RWBY's uniqueness. I'm just the Rider who wanted to merge then.

ASBA

"You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunstmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda Goodwitch's voice called over the intercom

"Aw man…" a scruffy teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes muttered, his eyes clenched shut as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "I can't believe I puked on the airship… talk about embarrassing."

He was wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, was a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. Crisscrossing his waist was two belts, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Strapped to the left side of his waist was a simple longsword with a blue handle in a sheath. On his hands were brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

As if to compound his statement, a group of girls strolled past, one of them letting out a derisive giggle at the sight of him, which swiftly led to the rest of her friends joining in, earning a sigh from the teen. 'Oh well...' he muttered, turning his back on the group, his azure eyes taking in the entirety of Beacon Academy with a look of wonderment and disbelief.

'I can't believe those fake transcripts actually worked. I'm here." The teen marveled a pang of guilt jolting through him as he recalled his less than admirable means of entry 'I can finally become the hero my family wants...' he slumped as another group passed by, snickering mockingly 'Now if only I could get people to stop calling me Vomit Boy, my day just might be salvageable.'

The sound of an explosion quickly snapped him out of his funk, the blonde teen looking up just as the settled revealing two girls arguing. Or rather, perhaps it would be better to say that the older girl, a pretty albino dressed in soot-stained white, was berating the younger, dressed in an eye-catching red-cloak over a black dress with red trim, who could do little but stammer apologies.

'Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day...' he mused, part of him relieved that he wasn't alone in his suffering, though that part was brutally kicked into submission by his good-natured concern for the younger girl. Just as he was stepping forward to try and break up the one-sided argument, a girl dressed in black & white beat him to the punch.

He couldn't quite make out what was being said from where he was, though it was clear that whatever it was hadn't sat well with the girl in white, who stormed off, the black clad girl following suit not long after, leaving the girl in red to slump down to the ground in apparent exhaustion. Seeing his window, the blonde stepped forwards, the girl looking up at him with her silver eyes as she felt his shadow fall over her.

"Hey…" he greeted, a small, kind smile adorning his face as he held out a hand to help the girl up "I'm Jaune."

The girl blinked, her silver eyes initially surprised, only to return the smile and accept the offered hand "Ruby." She replied, allowing him to pull her up to her feet, her free hand quickly coming up to cover a sneeze as she looked him over "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

'Baby steps Jaune...' the blonde muttered, unable to help blushing in embarrassment at her direct assault 'Baby steps.'

ASBA

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune insisted, earning a cute laugh from Ruby as they made their way through the grounds of Beacon together. Jaune had come to like the younger girl, she was cute, funny and seemed pretty cool despite her age, certainly a lot cooler than he'd ever been at her age. That being said, she really needed to work on her nicknames.

Ruby laughs "Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby giggled, waving a hand placatingly at the older teen, a hint of embarrassment in her tone "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune growls jokingly, his eyes narrowing in mock anger "If that's the case, then what if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby protests "Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune bragged, putting on an air of confidence as he gestured to himself with his thumb "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby wondered, her tone disbelieving, Jaune unable to help backtracking slightly in the face of the skeptical look she leveled at him with her silver eyes.

"They will!" he assured her, though his confidence soon waned as the look persisted "Well I-I hope they will. My mom always says that…" he trailed off, ego deflating rapidly as he waved a dismissive hand "Never mind."

Ruby giggled awkwardly, clearly aware that she'd upset the older teen, an awkward silence falling between them as Jaune mentally berated himself, the girl in red deciding a change in subject was necessary. "So… I got this thing!" She announced, Jaune looking up only to yelp as the girl slammed the tip of a massive mechanical scythe into the ground. The weapon was colored rose red with black trim to match it's owner, with a rose engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune exclaimed, unable to help staring as he analyzed the beautiful, deadly looking weapon 'I've never seen anything like this before'

"It's also a customisable, high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby declared proudly, smiling and cocking a lever on the side for emphasis at Jaune's confused expression "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune exclaimed, honestly impressed that such a small girl could wield, or even lift, such an impressive looking piece of hardware, though he could tell Ruby was very familiar with her weapon from the way she carried it.

"So, what you got?" the younger teen enquired, her silver eyes glancing down to Jaune's hip, or rather, his family heirloom sword that was sheathed there.

"Oh! I, uh...I got this sword!" he stammered, drawing the blade from its sheath. At a glance, it appeared to be a simple longsword with a blue handle & golden cross-guard, but if one looked very careful they could see a faint energy outline on the blade. From the look in Ruby's silver eyes as she leant in to examine the blade, she'd clearly noticed it "I've got a shield, too!" he added, raising the scabbard, which instantly expanded into a white & gold shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield, only to step back as it suddenly retracted & sprang off Jaune's arm, the blonde teen fumbling about, trying to catch the suddenly spastic heirloom, finally managing to reset it, returning it to his belt

"The shield gets smaller," he explained breathlessly, trying to laugh off the previous display "So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away." he finished lamely.

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby wondered, earning an exasperated expression from Jaune as he confirmed her suspicions, glaring at the heirloom "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," she giggled, looking over her weapon fondly "so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait, you made that?!" Jaune exclaimed, eyeing the massive weapon in the girl's tiny hands with abject disbelief "That's freakin' badass!"

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed, flushing slightly at the compliment "All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune countered, gazing down at the sword as he spoke "My great-great-grandfather forged & used it to fight in the war."

"Wow! Two greats! Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby noted with a laugh "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah...the classics..." Jaune muttered, sheathing his sword with a morose expression. 'Who am I kidding? Compared to Ruby's scythe this sword is practically useless. It's got maybe a few more uses before it breaks.'

"So...why'd you help me out back there?" Ruby asked, Jaune looking up to see the younger teen eyeing him in confusion "In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not?" Jaune countered, falling into step alongside her as they resumed their stroll "My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

"Hmm." Ruby noted, looking pleased at the idea, the two walking in silence for a minute before she took in their surroundings with a frown "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh...I don't know, I was following you!" Jaune admitted, chuckling awkwardly as he realized he had no idea where the hell they were, or even which way they came "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" he trailed off at Ruby's snort "Is, uh...Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby chuckled, the girl looking torn between amusement and exasperation, though it was clear she wasn't unduly bothered by her predicament, something Jaune felt justified as chalking up as a win "C'mon, let's head back the way we came, maybe we can figure out where to go from there."

ASBA

Unbeknownst to the two young friends, another young man & woman were watching their conversation from the shadows.

The man had a tall, lean, muscular build, his short blonde hair swept up at the front of his hairline, revealing sharp brown eyes. From the waist down he was clad in black leather pants with a side-chain & boots, while from the waist up he was bare-chested, save for a single bowler-hat pendant & an arm-sleeve over his left wrist, beneath a purple leather jacket.

The girl was of above-average height & possessed a similarly athletic build, her dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, her face set with icy-blue eyes that seemed to pierce everything they looked upon. Her attire differed greatly from her companion's, consisting of a navy blue halter top with a spiderweb design, dark jeans & shin-high boots. However, her most noticeable trait was the star-shaped birthmark adorning the back of her left shoulder.

"I'm guessing he's the heir of Arc family." the man noted offhandedly, his cultured tone and air stark contrast to his outward appearance as a thug "He smells like an honest guy but I don't think he even realized he has a Stand yet." he chuckled, a playful smile adorning his lips "He's carrying one of the most powerful weapons on the planet, and from the looks of things he doesn't even know it."

"All the more reason to get it off him." the girl muttered coldly "Don't give me that look Rob," she muttered, gesturing to the distant form of Jaune "I mean, just look at him, he's a twig! My Grandfather could mop the floor with him."

"JoJo, your grandfather could wipe the floor with anyone." Speedwagon pointed out dryly, his expression torn between amusement and discomfort, as if recalling an unpleasant, yet morbidly amusing memory "He's a genuine 68 year old badass, as I'm sure you can remember from the last time he kicked our ass a few months ago...Lord knows I haven't been able to forget it."

"The old man got lucky." the girl muttered, though her expression made it clear she hadn't forgotten that beatdown either. "In any case it doesn't matter, the fact remains we need warriors, not wimpy pretty-boys who can't even hold a damn shield without dropping it. Hell we could do with some better information too, we don't even know where the enemy is or how many there are. You think the Foundation's tip was wrong?"

"C'mon now JoJo," Rob countered, a teasing lilt to his voice as he eyed the woman coyly "You know better than anyone that the Speedwagon Foundation is never wrong. After all, we knew exactly what age you would develop your Stand, didn't we?"

"I thought I told you not to stop calling me that!" the woman snapped, rounding on the man, only to avert her gaze with a blush "I hate it when you do that. If you're going to say say my name do it right, Robert!" she leaned in close, poking him in the chest with a nail "JO-NE-VA! My name is Joneva, got it?"

"Love you too JoJo!" Rob teased, earning a scowl from the woman as he glanced back at the other two "Anyway how are we going to break it to him about his great-great grandfather?" he asked, his tone somber "He needs to know."

"No he doesn't, I'm not endangering the life of a wimp with Stands." Joneva replied, arms crossed before her stubbornly "If it comes down to it I'll just take the sword from him by force."

As if to emphasize her point, a ghostly image of a lavender arm lashed out from behind her, completely shattering the brick wall she'd been leaning against as she stomped away, her cold eyes burning with determination.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got anger management problems, JoJo?" Rob muttered, knowing better than to voice such a question aloud as he made to follow his partner, pausing only briefly to glance back at Jaune and Ruby as they turned back the way they came "Kinda feel bad for this Arc kid..." he admitted to himself "his life is about to get crazy..."

TO BE CONTINUED=  
Next Chapter: Tear Away and Smash Mouth

AND CLOSE!

"Thank you for joining me as I read the first chapter in A Saint's Bizarre Adventure, don't worry the next chapter reading will be up very soon." Ebon states as he looks down at the next page but for some reason it's blank. "Normally I would read more but I have to wait until they reveal themselves."  
"In the meanwhile OCs and OSs(Original Stands) are still able to be submitted, due to the fact that reader feedback is very beneficial. Any questions or statements are welcome. And for those wondering how this new ASBA universe came to be, read Part 6's ending and  
think if Part 7 was just one of the many possibilities of what can happen."  
"Ja ne!" Ebon states as he disappears in a plume of darkness.


End file.
